Yami no Rakuen:Paradise of Darkness
by YandereTeirin
Summary: Tei comes from an abusive home. Rin is a girl who offered her care. After her parents are murdered and Tei diasappears, Rin is placed in an orphanage. Six years later, she catches the eyes of Hatsune MIku and her other personalty, Zatsune Miku. Then, Tei comes back. And she's not happy about these people trying to take Rin away.


Another fanfic to give you nightmares.

Tei comes from an abusive household. When she was ten, she met a kind eight year old girl named Rin, and instantly decided that she wanted to run away with her. However, Rin refused, because she needed to take care of her fatally ill mother and destitute father. Soon after this, Leon and Lola Kagamine are murdered. Rin saw it happen, however, her mind's suppressed it, and as a result, she doesn't remember anything about her parents' deaths. Tei, meanwhile, has mysteriously disappeared off the face of the planet. Timeskip to six years later. Rin is fourteen, living in an orphanage. A new girl arrives, by the name of Hatsune Miku. She has DID-Dissociative Identity Disorder-and both of her personalities-Hatsune and Zatsune- have taken a liking to the young blonde. However, Tei makes a reappearance, and she's not happy about these people trying to take her friend away. Yandere Tei x Rin x Miku Hatsune and Zatsune

Rated M for adult themes-swearing, cussing, alcohol abuse, child abuse, possible child molestation, rape, and possible gore. And homosexuality if you consider that an adult theme as well. Oh and guns.

If this offends you in some way, know that I don't care, and that's why there are so many buttons and arrows to go back with.

Now then, without further delay, let's start..

"ANNOYING BRAT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

The door shut with a slam, nearly falling right off its hinges as a small albino girl was roughly tossed out by her hair. The sky was grey and cloudy, matching the little girl's mood.

She shakily brushed her silver bangs out of her red eyes and allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

As she started crying, and as it started raining, she somehow mustered up the strength to get up and start limping. To where? Not even she knew. She just needed to get away. Away from that house.

Away from that drunken bastard who dared call himself a father.

Making her way into a dark alleyway, she curled herself up in an empty box, barely suppressing a whimper of pain. The box was wet and soggy and moldy, but it still kept her somewhat dry.

Hugging herself, with her face pressed to her knees, she finally allowed herself to cry freely, not caring that her sobs, loud as they were, would probably wake up the residents of the nearby houses.

And then, when she sure she had no more tears left to shed, she slept, almost wishing that some random person would come and take her away, for even death was better than having to be related to HIM.

8 year old Kagamine Rin walked slowly along the sidewalk on her way home from school. She was a little disappointed that it had started raining just as school let out for the day, because she couldn't stay out as long to get money for her parents. But that was okay she supposed, because then she could spend a bit more time with her mama.

She started humming a song to herself as she continued walking, opting to take a shortcut through an alleyway she knew well. As she walked through it, she noticed something out of the ordinary. In one of the boxes, there was a girl, curled up in a ball. She was covered in red spots, and there were rivers of red running down her arms and legs, and a few cuts on her face. Rin instantly felt sorry for her. Who could've hurt her so badly?

She carefully walked up to the girl in the box, not wanting to scare her. She was sleeping.

Rin knelt down next to the box and hesitantly, lightly tapped the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Onee-san…?" she whispered.

The girl's eyes opened suddenly, and Rin was momentarily awestruck by how beautiful they were.

"Onee-san…? Are you okay?"

The girl didn't say anything, and Rin thought she was still sleepy.

"Hey…I know a place where you can get better. My papa's a doctor. He can fix your owies at our house."

The girl gave a slow, tired nod, and Rin hesitantly took her hand to help her up.

"What's your name, Onee-san? I'm Rin!" she said cheerfully.

The silver haired girl smiled slightly.

"T-Te…ii…" she stuttered.

Rin's smile grew brighter.

"Tei? That's a pretty name, Onee-san! Heehee, Onee-san, you're really pretty!"

Tei smiled.

'_This girl…she's like…an angel. I wonder if God sent her…to help…me…'_

She wobbled a bit, and Rin quickly put her arm around Tei's shoulder to keep her from falling. Then, she lay Tei's arm over her shoulder for support, and she patiently led Tei to her house. It was nothing short of a small shack, really. In fact, to be honest, it was an old, abandoned house, and because the Kagamine family was homeless when they found the still-intact place, they just decided to fix it up and call it home. The thought that such a sweet girl lived in such a filthy place that was even rattier than her own home made her heart clench up. And in that moment, Tei realized that she didn't want to leave the kind blonde girl who'd offered to help her without a second thought.


End file.
